vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on San Pedro
Title: Attack on San Pedro Players: Alexis Ayala, Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan, Maggie McQueen, Jason Briggs, Drake, Kita, and Pyotr Zagadka Location: Maxwell Ranch and San Pedro, California Synopsis: Hmm… a Visitor command post in San Pedro? What could that be? Other than something to be removed with extreme prejudice? LOG BEGINS Alexis Ayala yawns, "I wonder where everyone is..." Elizabeth Maxwell glances around. "Not sure. Might be getting ready for something, I haven't checked out in any of the usual spots for that lately, might be doing a lot of other things as well, though... Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Let's go look somewhere? Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and hmms, nodding. "But where?" Alexis Ayala bites her lip and shrugs, "I assume you would know better than I." Heather O'Leary says, "Folks... I just got an Intelligence Report from Tyler... There is a Visitor Command Center in the Deserted Town of San Pedro.. He'd like us to kill it." Elizabeth Maxwell glances up. "hmm...." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Is that so? Well, it sounds more exiting than standing in the kitchen, certainly..."" Alexis Ayala smiles softly, "Yes?" Alexis Ayala hmms, "Sounds like fun." Alexis Ayala says, "It might even involve food." Elizabeth Maxwell grins a little bit. "Definitely has that possibility..." Alexis Ayala giggles Alexis Ayala says, "Request Load-out Recommendation, Close-Counters, Assault, or Sniper Heather?" Heather O'Leary says, "Well, I don't know the Layout of the Town... Maybe Donovan would be the best person to lead this Raid?" Alexis Ayala says, "Forward my request to him?" Heather O'Leary says, "Donovan? You listening in?" Juliet Parrish says, "He's here..." Michael Donovan says, "Yeah, I'm here." Heather O'Leary says, "Tyler sent me orders to raid San Pedro... The Visitors have a Command Center there... I know you know the town... Want to lead us in a raid? Screw Tyler's orders. You and Julie are the Bosses... Not him." Alexis Ayala hmms, "Maybe we should make for the barn?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little. "Yes, perhaps we should..." Alexis Ayala smiles softly, and nods, moving out towards the Foyer with Elizabeth, to head for the barn. Michael Donovan says, "What the Hell. Count us in." Jason Briggs says, "I am in too" Maggie McQueen follows them, bouncing a bit with excitement. Heather O'Leary says, "Load up with your Anti-Visitor Rounds, Boys and Girls." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Roger that..." Alexis Ayala says, "Donovan, since you're in command, I'm going to ask which weapons load-out you'd prefer me using, if you can use me as a Sniper, I'll bring the PSG-1, which I'd like, but if you don't think it'll be lucrative, I'll use my regular load-out..." Angelica says, "Moving for the barn, I'm sure I'll be needed in the infirmary after this..." Alexis Ayala is followed out of the house by Maggie and Liz, and she looks to Maggie, "You seem excited." Michael Donovan says, "The standard should be fine, Alexis. I don't think we'll need a sniper this time out." Heather O'Leary says, "Maggie, Alexis, Briggs.... The ride is in the Yard. Load up" Jason Briggs says, "roger that" Alexis Ayala nods a bit and moves up towards the 'ride. Alexis Ayala moves onto the Squad ship, looking to find a seat quickly. Jason Briggs asks Heather, "Is there room in the front seat for me?" Heather O'Leary is seated in the Pilot seat, Liz in the Co-Pilot seat, "Sure, if you stand behind us..." Jason Briggs laughs and says, "oh well, I will stand, doesn't bother me a bit." Elizabeth Maxwell settles in and straps herself onto the copilots seat, smiling quickly. "Or if you want to tie yourself to the roof, then you can sit." Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth, "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing...................NAH." Alexis Ayala straps herself into her seat and sighs, hmming and getting ready for another trip. Michael Donovan leans back in his seat, looking surprisingly relaxed given the circumstances. "So what are we up against, Heather?" he asks, not having been briefed yet despite being selected to lead the team into the raid. Jason Briggs holds on to something in the ship so he doesn't fall Juliet Parrish is settled in a seat next to Mike, looking fairly well relaxed herself. Heather O'Leary glances back at Donovan, "Tyler's best guess... Two 4 Lizard Squads, and a Couple Officers." Jason Briggs is lost on Heather's comment. Michael Donovan frowns slightly at that. "Why would they want an outpost there? The place is a ghost town? Not much of anything they can exploit there. No people, no real resources to speak of..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "But they can use it to launch raids in the surrounding area...." She says this, as she brings the Altitude control back, to slowly lift off Jason Briggs says to Donovan, "Maybe they are doing some sort of top secret research or something." Alexis Ayala hmms, "What do we know about what we're going into?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and shrugs, settling in. "We'll find out soon enough, I figure." Jason Briggs says, "Approaching San Pedro." Heather O'Leary says softly, "No Shit Sherlock...." She raises her voice, "Lock and Load. I'm putting us down on the northern most part of San Pedro. They are using the Town Hall, in downtown... Donovan, think you can get us there?" Alexis Ayala bounces her brows, slipping out her Visitor Rifle and making sure it's ready to go. Michael Donovan nods once. "As long as they haven't moved the place," he answers jokingly. Heather O'Leary chuckles, and brings the Squad Ship in for a landing. Heather O'Leary stands up, and says, "Well... Here we are." She opens the hatch, and slips out. Her bag full of weapons ready for this mission. Jason Briggs walks over to the ramp and exits the ship Alexis Ayala steps down the ramp of the squad ship, and stays near the ramp, customarily taking up the rear. Juliet Parrish stays near Mike, to the right and behind him...; Elizabeth Maxwell hops out of the ship, glancing around the town quietly, with a frown. Maggie McQueen follows on Alexis' heels, nearly stepping on them when she stops. Heather O'Leary quietly, and calmly, gets her self ready for a fight. She straps on her weapons belt, holding two holsters, one for her Desert Eagle, the other for a Laser Sidearm. She has her sword, for fun, and a Knife as well. She is also carrying her M-16, instead of a Laser Rifle. Michael Donovan moves to take the 'point' position, since he's the one that knows where he's going. "My guess is that if they've got so small a detachment here, they're all probably holed up at their central command post. Be that as it may, don't take any chances. If it's red and it moves, my advice is to shoot it." Alexis Ayala nods swiftly, jumping slightly when Maggie nearly runs her over, she looks over her shoulder, blushing softly, before looking back to the front. She hmms, "Times like these make me wish I had a 40MM Belt Fed." Elizabeth Maxwell checks her desert eagle and her laser pistol, deciding for the night to carry an M-16 as well. She glances to Mike, and nods a little bit. "Sounds like a plan..." "Don't have to tell me twice," Juliet assures Donovan as she continues to move, weapon ready to fire at a moment's notice. Visitor Shock Trooper #336 and his squad of 33# boys are out on a patrol. They might be spotted soon, as the jeep they are in is using a spotlight to check dark shadows for hiding people. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Michael Donovan ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS Michael Donovan stops sharply, hisses a profanity, and looking back to the 'troops' says, "Spread out! Sounds like we've got incoming." Heather O'Leary moves to a parked car. Well, abandoned, more likely, and as soon as the Jeep comes into view, she flips the selector switch on her M-16 from Burst, to full auto. She lines up on the drive of the Jeep, and opens fire as it gets close. Hopefully the Resistance covers both sides of the street, so there can be a good Cross Fire. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #336 with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 47 Jason Briggs moves over to a building side and hides behind it, peaking around occasionally to take a shot. COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #336 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 48 COMBAT: Jason Briggs has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #336 unconscious! Michael Donovan moves to the side of the street opposite Heather, apparently thinking along the same crossfire lines as she seems to be. Making a grab for his Sidearm, he quickly brings it to bear on one of the passengers of the oncoming jeep. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #337 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Juliet Parrish doesn't need to be told twice. She moves to the side of the road, into the slight shelter offered by a doorway to an abandoned store of some sort. Inhaling deeply, the Doc twists around the corner as she hears the first shot fired, sending her own bolt out at a Visitor. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #338 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Alexis Ayala is in the back of the group drawing a bead on an Enemy calmly from the rear of the group, and taking her shot while she exhales. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #337 with Visitor Laser Rifle: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Alexis Ayala has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #337 unconscious! Maggie McQueen pulls her compound bow string hard and swings out to take aim on the nearest Visitor, letting loose an arrow and a soft cussword at the same time. COMBAT: Maggie McQueen attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #338 with Compound Bow and hits! DAMAGE: 28 Elizabeth Maxwell sights in #339 with her M-16, trying to maintain her calm, as she slips around from the rear of the group, to get a better shot in. She only takes enough time to get a most basic sight with it, then gently pulls back on the trigger, peering at them. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #339 with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 56 Visitor Shock Trooper #338 watches in horror as the two Sirians ahead of him in the pecking order go down, than he sprouts an arrow, and his other remaining trooper gets hit by M-16 Rounds. He yells into his Radio, "Ambush!" than fires his Laser Rifle at a Resistance Member. REVIVAL: Visitor Shock Trooper #337 is able to wake themself up. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #338 attacks Juliet Parrish with Visitor Laser Rifle: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #338 has knocked Juliet Parrish unconscious! COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #339 attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Heather O'Leary moves her weapon a bit, and Fires on the next Trooper in line. Her M16 Spits Lead at Trooper #338 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #338 with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 47 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #338 unconscious! Jason Briggs pokes his head around the corner of the building and sets his sights on a Visitor, points, aims, and pulls the trigger. COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #339 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! The Jeep has stopped, since the Driver is dead. Juliet Parrish is hit by the stun bolt almost as soon as she comes around the corner and fires herself. She drops, sidearm skittering out of her hand. While the sight has become something of a familiar one, that doesn't stop Donovan's heart from nearly stopping each time he sees it. Running towards the fallen Julie, he manages another shot at the pinned-down patrollers. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #339 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 47 COMBAT: Michael Donovan has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #339 unconscious! Alexis Ayala craps, curses to herself and resets her rifle, sighting in for the last Visitor Standing. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #337 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 62 Maggie McQueen draws a bead on the last remaining lizard, amazed he's still standing and lets it fly. COMBAT: Maggie McQueen attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #337 with Compound Bow and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell keeps her weapon up, sighting in for the remaining trooper, upon Maggie missing. She sights in more carefully this time, hoping to remove it quickly. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #337 with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 41 COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #337 unconscious! Drake calls out to Kita, "Send the Second Squad out. Join them..." Drake hates not having contact with his guards. If they are dead, his secret project may be discovered. He moves to go check on it, and if needed, destroy it before the Humans discover it. Kita glances over and nods. "Right. Acknowledged..." She slips out with the second squad, motioning them over with her, and taking them out on another jeep, into the streets. Michael Donovan tries to revive Julie to no avail. While the lack of marks suggests merely a stun blast, it's enough of a stun blast to distract the Resistance leader from continuing to, well, lead. Heather O'Leary stands up, and checks the Bodies. Make sure they are all Dead. She glances to see who is hurt, and sighs softly, "Damn...." She moves over to Julie and Mike, "Lets get her in the Squad Ship, before we continue, eh Mike?" Yes, Mike she said. "She'd want us to continue on... I'll stay and guard her, if you want. You know the town better." Michael Donovan takes a deep breath as Heather verbally hauls him back to the here and now. "Let's just get her back to the ship. If Ham's Intel was right about their guard complement, there'll only be four troopers and two officers left, and chances are they'll be heading right here, if they aren't standing by at City Hall. We shouldn't need to post a guard." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and gently lifts Julie, to get her back to the Squad Ship. She says softly to Mike, "You guys keep me clear... I'll be back shortly...." She moves as quickly as she can, after handing her M-16 to Donovan. Good thing they hadn't gone too far. Alexis Ayala stands where she is, scanning the area for any signs of the Visitors... Kita and her guards are indeed heading right for that location, on another vehicle, checking their weapons quickly along their way. Michael Donovan takes the rifle from Heather, looking ready, willing, and able to lay down cover fire for her and Julie should the need arise. Maggie McQueen stays near Alexis and notches her bow with another arrow, holding it loose but ready. She cocks her head to the side, listening.... Michael Donovan's lips form a grim line as he looks at his remaining teammates, "Alright. Find somewhere to conceal yourselves. We'll take the last of these suckers out before they even know what hit 'em." Alexis Ayala doesn't really need to move, though she moves a bit, to give Maggie enough room to use the same car she's using for cover. She smiles, "Hey you." Elizabeth Maxwell checks her clip, pulling it and sighing a little. She pulls her laser pistol out, in lieu of another clip, which she'll get later if need-be, and glances around the group a little. Alexis Ayala nods to Michael's orders, touching Maggie's shoulder and nodding, kneeling behind the car. Jason Briggs looks for a ladder and climbs up on top of the roof of the building he once was hiding behind for cover. Heather O'Leary just continues to get Julie back to the Ship. She likely won't be back before the Squad and Kita show up.... Which should be about any time. Maggie McQueen nods and gives a predatory smile, pulling the string of her bow a bit tighter as she kneels. Kita and company are indeed almost there, their vehicle can be heard in the street, even if they turn their headlights and floodlights off when they think they're close. They pull the vehicle to a stop, and all pile out, waiting to see what they can find,... Jason Briggs looks for the vehicle coming around the corner and takes a shot at the incoming visitors with his laser. COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Kita with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Michael Donovan leans out from the alley he slid into and takes aim with the Mike-One-Six that Heather left in his care. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #574 with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 53 Alexis Ayala bites her lip, as the others let the 'cat out of the bag', she comes up and takes a shot at the first visitor she sees. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #574 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 60 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #574 unconscious! Maggie McQueen leans out a little and quickly pulls and releases, grinning. COMBAT: Maggie McQueen attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #575 with Compound Bow and hits! DAMAGE: 39 Elizabeth Maxwell sights in one of the troopers not otherwise fired upon, trying to ensure that pressure is kept on as many of them as possible, ducking out from behind wherever she hid, to do so. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #576 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 55 Kita merfs slightly as she's fired upon, glaring about for where the laser blast came from. She yanks her rifle out, setting up almost on the ground, and sighting it outward, firing upon Jason immediately in retaliation for the blast at her. COMBAT: Kita attacks Jason Briggs with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 58 COMBAT: Kita has knocked Jason Briggs unconscious! Visitor Shock Trooper #575 follows Kita up the street, as does his other friends. They all have taken hits, except for their short boss. They open up on the Resistance folks, Laser Rifles firing their Cobalt Blue Laser Blasts. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #575 attacks Alexis Ayala with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #576 attacks Maggie McQueen with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Michael Donovan with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 60 Heather O'Leary runs back to the group, at the sprint. She gets back in time to see Mike take a Laser blast. At the sight, she sighs. However, she sees the Little Lizard, and she grabs her laser pistol from the Holster. "Kita!" She yells out, hating that little bitch, "Remember me?" She fires the Laser Pistol. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kita with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Jason Briggs kneels down to aim for another shot as he is hit by Kita's laser shot in the chest and falls to the ground from the roof top of the building. Michael Donovan takes a shot nearly dead-on in the chest as well. Fortunately, there's a nice, steady wall to hold him up as he raises the rifle again, too damn stubborn to know when to die. "Fuck," he croaks. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He levels the rifle at one of the mooks and takes another shot. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 51 Alexis Ayala sees the Lizard taking a potshot at Maggie, thinking that it makes a good target of opportunity as she stands up fully, letting off a blast. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #576 with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Maggie McQueen reaches back and tugs loose another arrow, quickly pulling it and aiming at the one Alexis missed. COMBAT: Maggie McQueen attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #576 with Compound Bow and hits! DAMAGE: 27 COMBAT: Maggie McQueen has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #576 unconscious! Elizabeth Maxwell checks the situation, and the troopers, and fires upon 577 quickly, to remove him from the game, or so she hopes. She pulls her Desert Eagle for that. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with Desert Eagle M-XIX Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 22 Kita snarls at Heather, glaring up at her ruthlessly. "I remember you VERY well, dinner. Now get on my plate!" She launches herself into a diving roll, yanking her pistol out and returning fire with some immediacy. COMBAT: Kita attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper #575 and his Buddy #577 don't even watch their boss go crazy against a lone Human... they continue firing. Got to get through this. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #575 attacks Maggie McQueen with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Heather O'Leary doesn't duck, or move, as Kita's blast goes wide. "They only way I'll ever end up on your plate, is if you get lucky, Bitch." She levels her Laser pistol again, "Poetic, isn't it? I shoot you with your own Technology..." COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kita with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 47 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Kita unconscious! Michael Donovan squints slightly, trying to find a bead on a target. He swings the gun towards the most likely red blur he can find and opens fire. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #575 with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 46 COMBAT: Michael Donovan has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #575 unconscious! Alexis Ayala hmms, and finds her own red blur, the only one left standing, she grins, "bye bye." she says to herself. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 60 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #577 unconscious! Maggie McQueen fires her arrow at the last target. Kita squeaks, and gets blasted quickly and suddenly, collapsing over into a little lump, with a hole in her fake skin and uniform. Michael Donovan peels himself off of the wall, trying to look as steady and ready to lead as he possibly can. Heck, he might even think he's doing a decent job of it. "We've got to get to the center of town. Get to their commander before he calls reinforcements or hauls ass out of here." Drake is unable to get his Shock Trooper guards on the Radio, and sighs softly. He radios the Mother Ship, to let them know that he is over run, and blowing up the project. Soon afterwards a Sky fighter is seen heading skywards, and than, an Explosion rocks the town. Fortunately, for them, the resistance is out of range of the explosion. Alexis Ayala blinks softly, "I don't like that, it feels wrong..." Heather O'Leary points to the escaping Skyfighter, "Too late Mike..." She turns to everyone, "Let's go home, before they come down to take the town back. We stopped them tonight." Maggie McQueen grimaces and puts her arrow away. "Looks like we missed the big fish tonight." she mutters. Alexis Ayala sighs. "Guess we did our job..." and moves back onto the ship Heather O'Leary drops Jason next to the Sleeping Julie. Two Out cold, and 1 other wounded, who must be sleeping himself, Donovan, isn't bad for the raid. She says softly, "Damn...." She than sits behind the controls, and gets the Squad Ship airborne, and out of the incoming reinforcements way. Alexis Ayala gets up carefully, moving over to Jason... FIRST AID: Alexis Ayala attempts First Aid on Jason Briggs and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Alexis Ayala attempts First Aid on Jason Briggs and is able to heal them a little. Alexis Ayala is careful not to hurt Jason as the ship flies, making sure he gets needed medical attention until Angelica shows up FIRST AID: Alexis Ayala attempts First Aid on Jason Briggs and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Alexis Ayala attempts First Aid on Jason Briggs and is able to heal them a little. Alexis Ayala works quickly on Jason, after the ship has landed, making her work easier. FIRST AID: Alexis Ayala has returned Jason Briggs to wakefulness with smelling salts. Alexis Ayala bites her lip, thinking she's done what she can, carefully using the smelling salts. Jason Briggs starts walking to his room Alexis Ayala steps out of the ship, scratching her head, "He's good to walk, and he takes off as soon as I use the smelling salts." Maggie McQueen shakes her head and chuckles. "Some appreciation, that...." Pyotr Zagadka walks down the stairs from the quarters above, his magnifying lenses clipped to his glasses and some odds and ends of a device in his hands. He looks up from his.. whatever the hell it is, and spots people disembarking from the craft. "How did it go?" the Russian calls out. Alexis Ayala hmms, and nods softly, "Indeed indeed." she looks up to Pyotr, and smiles, "Oh hi, went well, I'm awake!" Pyotr Zagadka raises an eyebrow but smirks still as he descends to ground floor. "Well, that is good." he points out, chuckling and setting the device on a workbench along the wall. "Bring me any toys?" Maggie McQueen grins at Alexis' comment and lifts a hand in greeting to the Russian. Alexis Ayala giggles softly and shakes her head, "No toys Pyotr, though there was an explosion, one can only hope they lost a few toys, or at least blew up some munitions..." Pyotr Zagadka nods slowly at that as he crosses over to the pair of women. He waves back to Maggie. "You are both okay though, da?" Alexis Ayala hmms, and nods slowly, "I'm fine, not even a scratch this time." Pyotr Zagadka phew's and looks very very relieved. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R